


Dogs & Sheep

by romanceaddicted



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanceaddicted/pseuds/romanceaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot, where Jem and Tessa are cute and Will is Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs & Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The Infernal devices belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare
> 
> Set just after CP

Tessa drew back her arm, closed one eye, and tried to focus on the target on the far wall. It seemed impossibly far away.

"Its not just concentration that makes a good throw," Gideon was saying. "You have to want it. In here."He rested his hand over his heart.

Gideon had decided to single-handedly train Tessa, Sophie and Cecily. Sometimes Will or Jem would assist him, but Gideon preferred to teach them on his own.

He had told Tessa that it was because he felt that he was intruding at the institute and it was his way of showing Charlotte and Henry that he appreciated them accepting him into their family.

Tessa relaxed her grip on the small dagger in her hand. She felt the weight of it and eyed the target with a cautious eye.

The door opened. Tessa turned her head and saw Jem entering the room. His sliver hair was dark, plastered to his head with what Tessa assumed was rain. His jacket was grey, darker on the shoulders where it was wet.

Tessa threw the knife in the general direction of the target before barrelling across the room and throwing herself into his arms.

He staggered back a few steps before righting himself and pulling her close. Even through his wet clothes, she could feel the warmth of him, hear the uneven beating of his heart and smelled the unique mixture of soap and sandalwood that clung to his clothes and hair. She pressed her face into his chest and felt his fingers run through her hair. She shivered and he noticed; pulling away from her, a rueful smile on his face.

"Sorry,"he said. "I had to go out and I haven't had time change.":

Worry twisted Tessa's heart.

"You should be more careful."

"But if I was more careful, I wouldn't get to see you as much," Jem grinned at her, his sliver eyes sparkling, "Training hard are we?"

"Yes," murmured Tessa, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He took her by the shoulders and twisted her around , so that she could see the dagger embedded in the wall, three feet away from the circle she had been aiming at.

Tessa smiled up at Jem. "I was doing well until you came in here and distracted me."

"We'll just see about that Miss Tessa" The voice came from behind Jem.

Will casually strolled around Jem, and paused in the centre of the room. His hair was wet, like Jem's. Curling black tendrils stuck to the back of his neck and, also like Jem , his jacket was wet.

Will pointedly brought his arm up to his nose and sniffed the wet material, making an awful face. "Has anyone noticed that wet wool smells like wet dog?" he asked.

He stopped, as if expecting a answer, when none came he went on.

"This only moves to support my hypothesis that." He paused for dramatic effect. "Wool is so expensive that they now use dog hair instead of wool in clothes."

"Will," Jem said wrinkling his nose. " That is . . ."

"Your right!" exclaimed Will pointing at Jem with a slender finger. "Far too unlikely. What's more likely is that sheep are a special breed of dog, which has been trained to eat grass and go Baa."

Tessa coughed to hide a laugh. Will gazed at her in an appreciative way. His eyes met hers across her the room. Tessa felt herself flush.

Gideon moved towards Will. Glancing away from Tessa, Will turned to face him and began to talk, in earnest to the other boy.

Jem offered his arm to Tessa. She took it gratefully, letting him lead her away from the chaos in the training room


End file.
